legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Part 59
(Meanwhile in unknown location. A group of people in black robes gather together. Among this group is Joker and Maximilian) ???: Welcome my friends. The meeting has now come to order. ???: It appears that they were able to drive the cons off. ???: It was quite fun seeing the two sides battle each other. ???: And seeing what we did to the Saiyan prince, I imagine he's not happy about being attacked from out of nowhere like that. The Joker: Oh, I can't wait to see what form of carnage happens next. ???: That is one of the reasons we are having this meeting. (Entering the room is another black hooded figure. Inside his hood can be seen a pair of white eyes) ???: What should our next move be? Do we attack them or continue to let the heroes fight off all these different factions? Maximilian: I want to have another chance on Equestria! ???: You were beaten by both those princesses. Even with those Tasen helping you you still stood no chance. ???: I must agree. And no chance will you beat those 3 girls who defended Equestria. Maximilian: But- The Joker: Let me go after them again! With this new body, they can't beat me! ???: You are more powerful with this new body, Joker. But you can't beat them all. The Joker: Really? I think you underestimate me. ???: I think you overestimate yourself. The power you've been given is clearly going to your head. ???: I must agree. I fear if we let him lose we'll be revealed to the heroes. The Joker: You really think I'd reveal you all like that? I'm hurt. ???: Sure you are. What do you think? (Everyone turns back to the one hooded figure with white eyes) ???: I say it is too soon for us to move. There are many different factions with so many people. For now we shall let them kill each other. And once we step in they will be too weak to stop us. Meeting is adjourned. (All the hooded figures leave the room expect one. He stands there and a smile is seen inside his hood) ???: Once we find you, Unicron... the Multi-Universe shall end. (Meanwhile in another part of the Multi-Universe Unicron is flying though a world in his jet mode. We go inside the mind of Megatron) Megatron: Why did we leave? Our attack made the heroes flee for their lives Unicron: A victory that did not result in an enemy's demise is no victory. As why we leave is to gather the final piece need for the Multi-Universe's end. Megatron: Final pieces? Unicron: I cannot be everywhere at once. And the Multi-Universe goes far and wide. And so I seek to gather my heralds. (Unicron transforms back to robot mode and lands. He takes a few steps forward) Unicron: This is the place. He rests here. (Unicron creates lighting from Dark Energon and slams both his hands into the ground. The Dark Energon spreads all over the ground and begins to crack open) Unicron: Arise, my herald! Arise and serve your master once more! Thunderwing!! (A giant Cybertronian arises from the ground. He looks around in confusion and sees Unicron) Thunderwing: You... I feel the spark within you. You are Unicron. Unicron: Thunderwing. You have been brought back to serve me once more. Thunderwing: Then the time draws near? Unicron: Yes. The Age of Chaos. And with you and the rest of my heralds, we shall make it so! Thunderwing: My purpose is to serve you, Lord Unicron. (Unicron looks pleased by this. Megatron however looks with worry) To be continued... Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:What If Adventures